<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty for you by xxxtabix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917063">pretty for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix'>xxxtabix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Established Relationship, GTOP, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Navel piercing, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Slight Age Difference, Sugar Baby Kwon Jiyong, Sugar Daddy Choi Seunghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronting him directly, laying his heart out on the line, that’s the plan and if Seunghyun can’t deal with it then Jiyong will be out of the door in an instant. He knows he doesn’t need the validation of others to know he is pretty, that he is gorgeous, he’s very aware of this. But he still also wants to be pretty for Seunghyun.</p><p> </p><p>[Day 8: Lingerie/lace]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon &amp; Lee Chaerin | CL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/fl0werxroad/status/1314660176511860742?s=20">visuals</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think Seunghyun finds me attractive anymore.”</p><p>Chaerin looks up from her phone on which she’s been typing for the last two minutes to focus her gaze on her best friend. She arches a perfectly made eyebrow and releases the straw of her Java Chip Frappuccino with a loud ‘plop’.</p><p>“What do you mean you think? That man has the hots for you and you know that,” she simply states and returns to look at her screen.</p><p>Jiyong huffs out in frustration and chews on his own straw.</p><p>“I don’t know he is so...different? Ever since we decided to notch up our relationship to an<em> est</em><em>ablished </em>one it feels kind of...off. I don’t know how to describe it.”</p><p>Jiyong really doesn’t know how he should make it clear to Chaerin that he felt a shift in their relationship.</p><p>Starting out as a pure “I need the money and you need someone you can spend that money on”-relationship, Jiyong met Seunghyun two years ago through a common friend. Seungri knew Jiyong was short on money and needed a roof over his head after his landlord threw him out of his flat and he has been crashing on the younger man’s couch ever since. So, he introduced him to his business partner and good friend Seunghyun – Jiyong thought it was cute that they shared the same first name – who Seungri knew was living alone and could use some company. They met and immediately hit it off, with Seunghyun inviting him to live with him after the first day and who was Jiyong to deny this offer?</p><p>Seungri was happy his temporary roommate was finally out of his home and Jiyong was more than happy to sleep in a proper bed instead of a couch that gave him back aches he would still feel weeks after.</p><p>Jiyong knew the other man was older by a couple of years, 7 to be precise, and after the first few days he realised what exactly he was doing. Feeling ashamed, he already wanted to move out again but Seunghyun reassured him that he wouldn’t mind having him around and that their relationship could be platonic if he wants it to be. Having lived all by himself since he moved to the States at the age of 18, he welcomed the company and the strong desire to have someone he can spend his money on – of which he has more than enough, too much to spend all by himself.</p><p>Their relationship shifted into a sugar daddy/baby one once Jiyong tasted the perks of having someone pay everything for him and he indulged it fully. He picked up his studies again because he was able to afford it now and fulfilled his dream of buying a pair of Alexander McQueen’s sneakers.</p><p>The first time they slept together marked the complete turn of their relationship, they weren’t simply ‘makeshift roommates’ any longer who happen to benefit off of each other’s presence. Now sex was involved and with sex came the emotions. Jiyong knew that this could go wrong in so many ways but he truly didn’t care. Seunghyun is an attractive man so being able to play with him in the sheets was a simple bonus Jiyong snatched and held close on to. There was nothing they didn’t try and Jiyong was secretly happy Seunghyun was just as kinky as himself, as not even kinkier. He didn’t know he loved being called ‘baby’ or ‘princess’ until the words rolled off of the older man’s lips in such a seductive way, Jiyong almost came on the spot and they established the pet name ever since. The first time Jiyong called Seunghyun ‘daddy’, he memorized the way his eyes darkened in an instant and the sex that followed was probably the hottest, dirtiest he ever had in his 22 years of living.</p><p>This dynamic changed once again once Jiyong realised he fell hopelessly in love with the man who started out as being an ‘opportunity to finish his studies and not live on the streets’ but became so much more over the year they have been living together already. The feeling of being scared shitless of how the other man will react once he would confess or find out grew deep inside Jiyong and he almost chickened out if it wouldn’t have been to Chaerin. The woman encouraged Jiyong to just go for it, that he could crash at her place if Seunghyun would kick him out but also that ‘there is no way this man isn’t <em> not </em> feeling something for you’.</p><p>To put it simply: Jiyong owns Chaerin for that he and Seunghyun admitted their mutual attraction and feelings to each other because of her ass-kicking.</p><p>And that’s the reason why he felt like consulting her in this situation he finds himself right now would be the best.</p><p>Chaerin puts her phone away with a sigh and rests her chin on her open palm. She thinks for a moment, probably trying to figure out what to say best, before her eyes soften.</p><p>“What makes it kind of off? How is he acting different? Come on Kwon if you want me to help you then I need more than that.”</p><p>Jiyong exhales a breath he didn’t realise he has been holding in and runs a hand through his messy, bubble-gum pink hair.</p><p>“Well, he is away more often now because of this oversea-deal he has going on and when he’s home he sometimes doesn’t really acknowledge me. I know he has important things to manage but I feel so...neglected? Also, our sex life is basically non-existent for the past 4 weeks and I’m sick of using my hand and the toys we have all the time. Sorry for the tmi but you wanted to know,” Jiyong murmurs and drops his head to stare at his forearms resting on the table.</p><p>“Am I not attractive enough for him anymore?”</p><p>“Babe no, stop right there. It seems like Mister Businessman is a little overworked and lacks the time to spend it with you. Now, usually I would tell you to drop lowkey hints and drop him if he’s too blind to see but this man is a lucky catch so we will work a little harder,” she starts and Jiyong has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, Chaerin is acting like <em>they </em>are in a relationship with Seunghyun but he lets her speak, he’s hopeless after all.</p><p>“And how do we do that?”</p><p>“Well you say you feel neglected right? Show him what he’s missing out on, don’t let him turn his eyes away, pull him in with your magical charm.”</p><p>“That’s easier said than done, I tried but it didn’t work.”</p><p>“Then you didn’t try hard enough. Like I said usually I wouldn’t advise you to do all the work yourself but, in this case, only one thing will help. You need new clothes,” she finishes with huge smile on her lips but Jiyong only sighs.</p><p>“New clothes? That is your wonderful plan to make my boyfriend notice me again?”</p><p>“Oh no not <em>any </em>clothes my dear. I’m talking about the <em>special </em>kind of clothes,” Chaerin says with a smirk replacing the soft smile from earlier and with a start, she’s standing next to Jiyong and pulls him up by the wrist.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Jiyong lets Chaerin guide him through the busy streets of New York until they stop in front of a shop. His eyes widen when he sees what kind of shop it is but Chaerin only winks at him as she leads him into the store.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong hears the front door opening at almost 11pm sharp. He’s been sitting in the almost dark for what feels like hours and he almost lost hope his boyfriend would come home at all but the sound of footsteps on the marble floor coming closer lets him sit up a little straighter. The fireplace in front of him is crackling slightly, warming his naked skin.</p><p>There’s a light flickering on in the hallway and the rustling of a coat being shred off is heard before the clink of car keys hitting the bowl next to the entrance breaks the silence throughout the house. Jiyong waits patiently for the other man to finally enter the living room so he can set his plan into motion. His fingers dig into the soft rug he’s sitting on in a slight nervous manner, he hopes this will work.</p><p>Seunghyun enters the living a few moments later, his hand hovering over the light switch as he takes in the fireplace. His eyes room the dimly lit room before they fall onto Jiyong. And the reaction is everything Jiyong wanted and more.</p><p>His mouth falls open ever so slightly and his whole posture changes, his shoulders pulling back and his fingers twitching in the air before he lets his arm sink. Jiyong shuffles a little in his kneeling position and leans back, stretching his body out so his boyfriend has no other chance than to look at him. And that’s what he does.</p><p>Biting his lip, Jiyong shakes his hair out a bit to send off the most innocent look and watches the older man come at him slowly but surely. Seunghyun stops a few inches in front of him before he crouches down, his beautiful brown eyes dark with something primal, something Jiyong hasn’t seen in the past 4 weeks.</p><p>“Welcome home,” Jiyong whispers and let Seunghyun touch his cheek gently as he reaches out. Leaning into the touch, he turns his head slightly to kiss the palm of his hand just below his thumb while holding his gaze.</p><p>“What a pretty welcoming sight,” Seunghyun rumbles as his thumb strokes over the crinkle below Jiyong’s left eye and his gaze drops a little lower to take in the sight. Still on his knees, Jiyong parts them a little to give Seunghyun an idea of what he’s actually wearing and he can not only hear but see the audible sharp intake of air coming from the other man.</p><p>“Baby is that...”  he starts and Jiyong nods his head, mentally thanking Chaerin for dragging him into this store and convincing him to buy this particular piece of clothing because Seunghyun doesn’t only seem to like but<em> love</em> it.</p><p>“Did you buy this today? I’ve never seen it before.”</p><p>“Yes. I needed a confirmation that I can still be pretty for you,” Jiyong mumbles, his eyes shining with vulnerability and self-consciousness. Confronting him directly, laying his heart out on the line, that’s the plan and if Seunghyun can’t deal with it then Jiyong will be out of the door in an instant. He knows he doesn’t need the validation of others to know he is pretty, that he is gorgeous, he’s very aware of this. But he still also wants to be pretty for<em> Seunghyun</em><em>.</em></p><p>A look of surprise flashes over Seunghyun’s features at his sheer confession.</p><p>“You were afraid I don’t think you’re pretty anymore?” he asks, his tone soft and soothing, music to Jiyong’s ears and he wordlessly nods. Yes, this is basically his fear and hearing it out loud coming from his boyfriend, he suddenly feels ridiculous, like a child trying to entertain a man.</p><p>“You’re the prettiest human I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Jiyongie. You could wear a plastic bag and I would still think you’re the most gorgeous one in a room full of elegantly dressed people,” Seunghyun says and Jiyong’s heart skips a beat. That’s what he wanted, that’s the confession he was craving to hear so why does he still feel like it’s not enough, like he isn’t pretty but pathetic right in this moment, sitting in nothing but a pair of silky, rosé tinted lace panties matching his hair colour on their living room rug?</p><p>“Where is this coming from all of a sudden anyway?” Seunghyun asks and a tiny chuckle leaves Jiyong’s lips as he turns his head the other way.</p><p>“All you do is work these days; I was giving up hope you are gonna come home tonight at all. You’ve barely touched me in the past few weeks. I just <em> miss </em> you, I feel like I’m not attractive to you anymore, that you are getting sick of me, that you-”</p><p>Jiyong is cut off in his rambling when his head is being turned and rough lips press against his in a gentle kiss. He squeezes his eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling, he didn’t mean to turn this into such a big deal, to have an emotional breakdown like this. But maybe it was to happen sooner or later and it’s good it’s happening now.</p><p>“Baby, listen to me,” Seunghyun whispers against the smaller man’s lips, his fingers now pushing through the soft pink strands of hair. “I’m sorry you felt neglected by me. Work has been hectic and busy and I know this is no excuse at all, I am aware of that. I didn’t know I made you feel like this and I promise I will make it up to you. But please don’t ever think you’re not pretty to me when I love you just for being you.”</p><p>Hearing those three words is still something Jiyong won’t ever get tired off and with new found determination, his hands reach up to cup Seunghyun’s face to find his lips in another kiss. This kiss isn’t as gently as the previous one though and he pushes himself up a bit on his knees to press closer.</p><p>“Now, you surprised me so good, baby. Let me give something back to you,” Seunghyun’s quiet voice fills the air as he pushes Jiyong back into the fluffy rug, his eyes traveling over his stretched-out body like a hunter eyeing his prey.</p><p>“Seunghyun-”</p><p>“Shh no, tonight will be about you and only you. Let me make you feel good okay?” he says as he loosens the bow tie around his neck and rolls up the sleeves of his cream coloured dress shirt he’s wearing underneath a petrol vest. He shuffles a little closer until he’s hovering over the smaller man and dips down to steal a quick kiss before he moves his lips lower across his chin, over his Adam’s apple to his neck.</p><p>Sighing, Jiyong closes his eyes and lets the sensations fill his body and cloud his overthinking mind.</p><p>Seunghyun lingers in his neck for a short while, kissing, biting and licking the soft skin there, drawing small gasps of pleasure from Jiyong’s lips, before he moves lower. Leaving a wet line over his sternum, he flicks his tongue over the already hardened nipple to his left while his fingers find the other. Ever since Jiyong got both his nipples pierced, they are even more sensitive and he arches his back as Seunghyun wraps his lips around the hard bud to suck gently on it. His fingers fly down to bury themselves in his dark hair, as if to guide him. Waves of tiny, electric shocks shot through his chest and he cries out when Seunghyun pulls a little, rolls the metal around with his tongue to push it flat against his skin before he moves to the other side and repeats the procedure.</p><p>Jiyong is a whimpering mess by the time Seunghyun moves on and dips lower, his mouth sucking tiny love bites into various parts of Jiyong’s stomach. When he reaches his belly button, he kisses each little ‘x’ sitting above his navel first and then dips his tongue in his belly button, just below the end of his piercing.</p><p>“Seunghyun,” Jiyong whines, mixing in with a needy moan and he can feel his boyfriend smile against his skin. Without stopping his gently assault, he kisses his skin below his navel a few times before he finally reaches the destination he was going for since the beginning. Jiyong looks down as Seunghyun takes in the lace panties hugging his hips perfectly and spreads his large hand over his right thigh close to his ass.</p><p>“Beautiful. It looks absolutely stunning on you, baby,” he whispers as he traces the rim with his thumb, pulling it down just slightly to let it snap back with an audible ‘plop’.</p><p>“I wanna see how it looks from the back as well,” Seunghyun states and Jiyong doesn’t hesitate in sitting up and getting on all fours, jingling his ass a little for his boyfriend to take in all of him. Large hands are on him in seconds to kneel the soft flesh of his cheeks and he drops his head between his arms, enjoying the attention he gets.</p><p>“Gorgeous. You know I love your ass but with this, it’s like it’s even sexier. Lace is made for you, baby and this colour...fuck I just wanna take you right here and now and wreck you,” Jiyong hears Seunghyun groan and he can’t help but moan at the thought. Yes, please do it! He’s been craving for this the whole day.</p><p>“But I won’t. Not immediately though because this is about you, remember? But don’t worry, I know how I can bring you pleasure that will knock the air out of your lungs,” the older man whispers as he leans forward to kiss the lace covering his left buttock before pulling at it with his teeth. There’s something strangely hot about the thought of Seunghyun taking him from behind while he’s still wearing the piece of lingerie and he wishes he would just <em>do</em> that but he also knows that once his boyfriend has set his mind on something, he won’t budge from it until he archives it.</p><p>Feeling some wet suddenly against his skin makes his thigh twitch a little. Seunghyun’s tongue is probing into his crack through the lace, lazily miming the motions of him fucking him with his tongue but that’s not enough for Jiyong, he wants him to do it right.</p><p>“Please,” he almost begs and raises his head again to look over his shoulder. The older man’s eyes flicker up from where his face is buried between his buttocks and a faint blush covers Jiyong’s cheeks, it shouldn’t be allowed to look this hot while doing something so dirty. Seunghyun gives him a look full of adoration and smugness as he darts his tongue out for Jiyong to see and licks a long stripe up until he reaches his lower back.</p><p>“I wanna enjoy you in this a little longer,” Seunghyun murmurs but Jiyong lets out a frustrated sound and shakes his head. Fuck that damn lace panties, he can feel his own dick throbbing with excitement against his belly and he just wants to be <em>touched</em>.</p><p>“I can put it on later again just...please daddy,” he whines, he’s playing dirty now and Seunghyun knows it. His eyes darken some more (<em>if that’s even possible</em>) and within seconds, the piece of lingerie is pushed down but not all the way, stopping just above his knees. Seunghyun’s hands grip each cheek tight and he squeezes them again, then pulls them apart to blow his hot breath over Jiyong’s hole that’s been craving to be touched by something other than his own fingers or toys for weeks now.</p><p>Jiyong is about to plead again but the sound dies in his throat as he feels the hotness of the rough texture of Seunghyun’s tongue at his balls before he licks over his perineum and ends up over his puckered hole. Flattening his tongue while doing so, Seunghyun makes sure to bring Jiyong as much pleasure as he can, he knows how he has to touch him after all. Moving down again, Seunghyun sucks his sack between his lips again while his index and middle fingers slip right over his hole down to the area just over his scrotum. Massaging this zone once brought Jiyong over the edge so good that he is already shaking with anticipation.</p><p>Moans after moans fall from Jiyong’s lips as Seunghyun’s unoccupied hand now wraps around his still untouched cock and starts to stroke it with such a laziness, Jiyong wants to cry. The sensory overload is starting to get too much but at the same time he wants even more. Pushing his ass back against his tongue, he buries his face in the soft rug, with his ass sticking proudly in the air now and he can feel the older man hum against his soft skin.</p><p>“Baby you always taste so good, like peaches,” he rumbles and Jiyong mentally pats his shoulder that he decided to clean himself up before. His fingers curl into the rug once Seunghyun licks more over his perineum and screams in pleasure once he moves down to lap at his cock, flattening his tongue over his frenulum.</p><p>His whole body shakes already but Seunghyun doesn’t stop, gathering the precum from his tip, he slicks it over his hole to push his middle finger inside slowly while he returns to stroke the sensitive area just below with his devilish tongue. Jiyong knows he’s close, he always is when it comes to Seunghyun doing exactly <em>this </em>to him but tonight it has a different, more special meaning.</p><p>Seunghyun did say this is all about Jiyong and he was right. Jiyong feels so loved and cared for at this moment that the soft brush against the hardened nub inside of him is the last push he needed to come undone with a choked out scream of Seunghyun’s name, spilling his orgasm into his hand and probably onto the rug. Seunghyun’s tongue stays close to his most stimulated area and waits until Jiyong has stopped moving before he pulls his head back and withdraws his finger. Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, he wipes away the mess and gently turns Jiyong onto his back afterwards.</p><p>Jiyong’s eyes are still a little clouded from the intense orgasm he just had but when he flutters them open, he is met with the smiling face of his boyfriend and he instantly has to smile as well.</p><p>“My pretty baby,” Seunghyun whispers and leans down to first kiss his forehead and then his nose. A giggle bubbles up from deep inside of the smaller man and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer, now planting a kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Always pretty for you,” he replies in a quiet but content voice. This is everything he needed as a confirmation that Seunghyun still wants him, all of him. Lifting him up into his arms, Seunghyun carries him up the stairs to the bathroom and fills the bathtub.</p><p>While snuggling back into the broad chest, Jiyong’s head falls back and he closes his eyes, smiling.</p><p>He is happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With one day delay, but I hope you enjoyed! My statistics exam is coming up that's why I probably won't be able to upload every prompt in time (this whole series was a extremely spontanious decision to begin with so I don't have anything prewritten either).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>